That Night
by American Fantasy
Summary: One night changes everything between Janeway and Chakotay as they are faced with the consequences of their actions. What impact does this have on Voyager?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Star Trek: Voyager fic, having just fairly recently discovered Voyager and all its glory. This story will be one of two chapters. J/C – set some time in the third season. **

* * *

><p>It was a fairly uneventful week in the Delta Quadrant and in turn it had made Chakotay particularly moody. Every little thing annoyed him. Looking over a report he began tapping his fingers rhythmically on the arm of his Command chair.<p>

"Sickbay to Commander Chakotay."

"Yes, Doctor," he huffed.

"When you have a free moment could you please come in for your annual physical."

"I'll be there shortly, Chakotay out."

Looking around there was nothing much useful to do, he may as well get to the bottom of why he felt so darn temperamental.

"Tuvok you have the bridge," he said getting up and making his way to the turbolift.

"Aye Commander."

Meanwhile...

After the Doctor had sent out his memo to Chakotay, Kathryn entered sickbay blisfully holding a stack of PADDs.

"Captain ," The Doctor looked surprised to see her, she was notorious for avoiding sickbay at all costs, "Finally decided to come by for your physical?"

She gave him an impish grin, "Nice try Doctor. No, just delivering these latest reports, protocols and such you understand."

"Of course," he replied, apathetically taking the stack off her.

"But now that you're here I must insist you stay for a physical," he said persistently taking note of her obscene nature of ignoring him as she began walking away towards the door as it hissed open.

"Another time Doctor," she raised a hand walking away down the hall and out of sickbay whilst the Doctor stared at the closing door, sighing. One of these days he is going to make her stay for at least one of her physicals.

As Kathryn rounded the corner she saw Chakotay step out from the turbolift.

"Captain," he polietly acknowledged her with a nod. She gave him a warm smile, one which made his moods melt away from him at the very sight of her.

"On your way to your physical?" she asked him.

"Afraid so."

She gave him a sympathetic smile patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you on the bridge," she continued stepping onto the turbolift and watching Chakotay venture towards sickbay, she only hoped that the Doctor wouldn't ask him to insist upon her long overdue visit.

The doors to sickbay hissed open just as the doctor had put the PADDs in his office and was coming out again.

"Ah Commander, so good for you to join me, I thought it would take a bit of convincing since-"

"Just get it over with doctor, I'm a busy man," he snapped.

"Sorry," Chakotay immediately apologized, "I've been feeling a little...moody lately."

"Hmmm," well let's see what the problem is shall we," he began to scan him as Chakotay positioned himself on the biobed.

"We'll nothing much to report other than you have a clean bill of health, but your hormone levels are a little elevated, Commander tell me, are you participating in any sexual activity as of lately?"

A little stunned at this he simply answered. "No, why is that important?"

"Sometimes boosters can cause a fluctuation in hormone levels. If you're not engaged in any sexual activity, I would like to temporarily take you off your boosters and not administer you a renewal this time. This should hopefully steady your moods to an appropriate level. Once taken off them for a while giving your body time to stabilize itself I will again adminster boosters to you at a lower dosage and monitor your hormone levels closely to ensure that it does not once again over fluctuate."

"Very well, do what you have to do," he sighed.

Honestly it wasn't going to make any difference. There was only one woman Chakotay had eyes for, but the possibility for that to happen whilst in the Delta Quadrant seemed far fetched.

Pressing the hypospray to his neck, the Doctor immediately noted the sigh of relief escape from Chakotay.

"How are you feeling, Commander?"

He took a deep breath in suddenly feeling lightened and happier.

"A lot better actually. Thank you, Doctor."

"Quite all right. I expect you to report back to me in a few days and I will monitor the affects then we will re-evaluate the situation in a few weeks if all goes according to plan."

"Will do," he agreed, hopping off the biobed and exiting sickbay.

* * *

><p>One week later,<p>

Kathryn had just finished reading her reports for the night in her ready room and was about ready to turn in for the night, after all her shift had finished an hour earlier. Looking at her completed pile of reports she felt accomplished enough to leave the rest for the next day. Upon leaving she picked up a few PADDs that she decided she would deliver to Chakotay in his quarters, after all his quarters were right next door to hers, it certainly was no trouble at all and to be honest she enjoyed any chance there was to have a friendly chat with him or just see him smile.

She took the turbolift to Deck 3 and stopped in front of his door with the PADDs in hand and rang the chime, hearing his welcoming response almost immediately.

"Captain," he smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Walking into his quarters, she began, "Tomorrows reports Commander, sorry to say."

"Uh," his smile vanished somewhat, taking the PADDs off her and placed them on the table.

Noticing that she was just about to turn to leave he stopped her, "Finished for the evening?"

She crossed her arms over her chest contentedly, "Yes, I think I made some pleasant progress on my reports to have the night off for once."

He smiled with those cute dimples she so did love. "That's good to hear..." he scratched his head wondering what to say next, after all it wasn't everyday that she came to his quarters, "I was just about to have a coffee, care to join me?"

She pondered for a moment then responded with a smile, "I would love to." How could she resist the offer of coffee in the company of her best friend.

Chakotay shortly returned with two cups of coffee and led her over to the couch.

"Coffee, black, just the way you like it," he handed her the steamy beverage.

"I don't know how you stand it," he sat down on the couch beside her, cupping his own coffee cup in his hands.

"It's an acquired taste," she laughed softly, "One which I have come to love," she savored the rich blend of coffee that filled her hearts desire with one sip.

Chakotay loved the sound of her laugh and the sweet look on her face whenever she drank coffee. He had to look away from her for a moment before the love for her in his eyes became blantantly obvious.

They began talking about the days events spanning from both professional and personal affairs of the ship.

"Neelix's latest concoction actually sent Tom to sickbay after dinner."

"What was it?" she looked intrigued.

"I'm not sure, but after Tom, no one else dared to try it. I believe it was something crossed with leola root."

She shook her head, "Neelix sure knows how to surprise others."

"A little too much in my opinion."

Their conversation eventually started to drift to that of a more personal nature. Kathyrn was telling Chakotay about her childhood. He savored every detail of her past that she unfolded to him. He loved to hear more about the woman behind the Starfleet Captain for she rarely divulged into such personal matters. Chakotay as well began to share a bit from his own past, telling Kathryn of the particular tricks he got up to in his years at the academy.

Finishing her second coffee, Kathryn was fully attentive and laughing warmly at his surprisingly mischievous days as a cadet, until she found her hand subconsciously resting lightly above his knee. Chakotay could feel the warmth of her hand radiate through his body as he became well aware of it. His heart began to race, taking this as a sign from her he subtly shifted closer to her, closing the gap between them on the couch until they were so close to each other they could practically feel their warm breath on their shoulders. Kathryn suddenly made note of her hand on his thigh as Chakotay's hand covered it stroking her knuckles gently, she felt her heart flutter at his touch.

They suddenly became silent as the laughing died out. Their eyes nervously wandering around finally locked on to each others. Chakotay leant in closer to her and Kathryn made no objections to try to stop him. Their faces only inches from each other, Kathryn looked timidly into Chakotays deep brown eyes before taking the final step and pressed her lips to his. It was very unlike her, but yet it was the most natural thing that she had ever done. He kissed her back lightly until the intensity began to rise. Their kissing began to heat up as their lips parted and their tongues began a search inside the caverns of their mouths, weaving together with one another, until kissing just wasn't enough. Their hands began a frantic search of their bodies in the need to bring each other closer to them.

Chakotay began to unzip Kathryn's jacket and continued his search of her body over the grey turtleneck, whilst Kathryn also unzipped Chakotay's jacket, stripping it off him letting it fall to the floor. Their kissing became fervent and they both knew where this was leading to. They stood up not stopping their physical contact with each other as Chakotay led her towards his bedroom stripping the remainder of their uniform from each other before falling onto the bed together entwined with one another...

* * *

><p>After all was done they lay still side by side, staring at the ceiling above them while a simple white sheet lay draped over them.<p>

"What just happened?" Kathryn asked confusedly.

Puffing breathlessly trying to answer that exact question that likewise was on his mind, Chakotay responded, "I think..we just had sex."

Kathryn's hands shot to her head, "how could we have let this happen? How could I? I know better than this," she chided herself for letting it get this far.

"I'm sorry Commander, this never happened," she said sitting up trying to revert to professionalism but then quickly clutched the sheet to her chest when she realized that she was extremely exposed under the thin white sheet.

Chakotay also sat up leaning his back against the bulkhead. "But Kathryn...it did, can you honestly tell me that you felt nothing? That you don't have any romantic feelings for me?"

She paused and sighed very deeply and in a soft nonchalant voice responded, "Of course I did, I care very...fondly about you," she tried to find the right word to put it into an appropriate context, "But you know my reasons for why we can't, I made that very clear on New Earth and as much as it pains me, you know my first duty is to the crew. I have the responsibility to ensure that all of us get home. I don't expect you to understand this Chakotay, but it is how it is and until such time where this is no longer an issue, a relationship simply cannot happen between us...I'm so sorry, it should have never gotten this far," she said lastly, turning her back to him putting her bra on and pulling her starfleet regulation grey tank top on, then reaching for her pants as she quickly began dressing into her uniform, again picking up her jacket that was hastily strewn across the floor a few feet ahead of her.

"Kathryn...I love you," Chakotay said as she reached the door. She stood around slowly with glistening eyes, he could see how much this tore her up inside, but he just couldn't let her walk away without telling her the truth.

"Please, Chakotay..." she whispered pleadingly, her head hung low, then tilted up again fighting back the tears forming in her perfect blue eyes that caused Chakotay's heart to race and beat every time he looked into them.

Then she left, leaving Chakotay to stare into nothingness.

* * *

><p>It had been an awkward few months since this incident occurred. They had distanced themselves from each other as much as possible. Kathryn spent more time in her ready room than usual to avoid seeing Chakotay on the bridge. This distance from the Command team was beginning to slowly impact the crew and they both knew it.<p>

After the senior staff meeting, Kathryn had finally decided to set things straight and asked for Chakotay to stay behind. As soon as the rest of the senior officers had left the room, Chakotay looked to his right, "Captain?"

"I want to make this right, Chakotay, this tension between us, it's not good for the crew and I think it's about time that we let our personal matter slide."

He sighed looking away, "I know this is hard, Chakotay, but to be honest...I can't run this ship without you," she looked him in his eyes for the first time in weeks, "...and above all, I miss our friendship terribly."

He looked at her, she looked beyond tired and her eyes were not the gleaming blue they once were, but were almost a pale blue-grey. She needed him more than he realized.

"As do I, Kathryn."

It had been the first time in months that she had heard him call her that. And although she was adamant about her decision to forgo a personal relationship between herself and Chakotay, she couldn't cast aside the undeniable feeling of love she also felt for him, especially when such simple things as him saying her name or the sweet smile or look in his eyes that he gave her was enough to make her want to fall completely head over heels into his loving embrace. But alas she was the Captain and could not afford such luxuries in the midst of her duty.

She smiled seeing the first real smile from him in weeks.

"So can we agree not to mention...'that night' again? not only for our sake but for the crews."

"I think that would be wise," he nodded.

"Good. Well how about dinner tonight 1900, my quarters? To...start over."

He thought about it for a moment but at the first glance into her eyes he just couldn't resist. Although it hurt that they could only ever be friends, if that was all he could be to her, then that was going to have to be enough.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Later that night,<p>

After Kathryn's duty shift had ended, she came back to her quarters noticing that she had completed all of her reports for the night which was remarkably rare for her to have done.

"Computer, time."

"The time is 1820."

She figured she had enough time to freshen up and headed to her bathroom to take a quick sonic shower. Once she was out she draped a robe over her, dabbed her hair dry and let it skim over her shoulders whilst applying a minimal amount of make up. She walked over to her closet pulling out a selection of dresses to wear. Pulling on a light blue knee length dress, she quickly discovered that it was tight on her and in fact most of her civillian dresses she tried on were much tighter than they had been the last time she had worn them.

Suffice to say she couldn't exactly remember how long ago that was. The past few weeks were more busy than ever and she found herself living in her uniform.

It was the first time in weeks that she actually took time to fully look at herself. She wasn't as lean as she used to be a few weeks ago. Still perplexed about the situation of her dresses, Kathryn pulled out the final dress in her closet and was relieved to find that it was looser fitting than the others. Smoothing the dress over her midsection she sighed disappointedly at herself. It still looked good on her, though not entirely concealing everything, she hoped at least that Chakotay would not notice her somewhat 'changed' figure. She had more pressing issues with the ship and would have to worry about her superficial weight gain when she had more time on her hands, but at this present point in time she simply couldn't let it get to her.

Whilst Kathryn got ready so too did Chakotay in his quarters next to hers. Emerging from the bathroom he also dressed in civilian clothing, black slacks and a white shirt with thin pale blue stripes. He wasn't lying when he thought about how nervous he was to have dinner with Kathryn. She had hurt him very deeply that night, but yet a part of him still yearned for that friendship they once shared. If it was ever going to get back to how it was before, they were both simply going to have to move on. Kathryn was right, they needed this night to move past the awkward slump they had both been in the past few months following their escapade in his quarters. Running his fingers through his hair Chakotay proceeded to get this night over with, so they could get back to normal.

At 1900 precisely on time Kathryn heard the chime to her quarters go off and called him in. She watched as he came in, looking dashing in a simplistic and casual way.

"Dinners almost ready," she called out to him.

"Smells good," he noted.

"Just something simple I threw together...or rather the replicator did," she scratched her head guiltily.

He laughed at her honesty, helping her set the plates on the table, whilst he did so he too admired her casual attire for she rarely came out of uniform. As she fussed over the table he noticed that although carefully concealed, she was not as thin as she was a few weeks ago. She had put on a few pounds around her midsection and her chest seemed more fuller. Certainly she was a busy woman and did not have the extra time to get a proper work out in or have time to spare on the holodeck, although allocated the time to use it. _Well at least she's living on more than coffee_ he thought to himself, which was somewhat of a sign of relief to him that she was at least still eating.

* * *

><p>Over the next three days, things were finally beginning to revert back to normal. Kathryn and Chakotay were finally working together again and he had started to see the spark comeback to her magnificent blue eyes again. But on the fourth day Kathryn could hardly get out of her quarters that morning. She had been denying a familiar sickness for the past few weeks. Her track record for avoiding sickbay was certainly exceeding her this time. Clutching a hold of the toilet bowl for the better half of that morning, she shook her head and decided that she couldn't keep pretending that it wasn't bothering her, when it plagued her in the most ungodly hours of the day. Deciding to finally 'man up' she put on her uniform, putting on her 'Captains mask' and walked briskly to sickbay before she could change her mind.<p>

Once the doors to sickbay hissed open she almost immediately thrust herself upon the nearest sink and threw up what little contents remained in her stomach and activated the EMH breathlessly.

"Please state the nature of- Captain?" the Doctor rushed over to her seeing her leaning precariously against the sink almost looking as though she was about to faint and pressed a hypospray to her neck that quickly alleviated her nausea, holding onto her securely and guided her gently to the biobed.

"What seems to be the problem?"

She ran a hand down her face utterly exhausted. "I haven't been feeling well these past few weeks, I thought it would eventually go away but this morning has been particularly bad."

_There must be something wrong with her if she voluntarily came to sickbay_ the Doctor thought.

She begun fanning herself with her hand, "Is it me or is it hot in here?" she took off her jacket. The doctor placed his hand on her forehead and took out his medical tricorder and began to scan her thoroughly.

"Hmmm," his eyebrows raised eying her surprisingly then snapped the tricorder shut once he had gathered all the readings.

"Well there is no easier way to say this so here goes. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"I'm what?" she said almost out of breath.

"Pregnant, and at 15 weeks along, I am quite surprised that you did not notice."

"How could this have happened?" _Why didn't Chakotay's boosters work?_ he certainly was up to date with his physicals when they are administered, in fact she could almost guarantee it when she ran into him on the way to his a few months before. She hadn't received her period for a while when she came to think about it, but yet she was under huge amounts of stress trying to run a ship so missed and irregular periods had been somewhat of a 'norm' for her. _Why hadn't his darn booster worked?_

"May I remind you that you never came for your last physical for me to renew your boosters," the Doctor snapped her out of her daze.

"I know that its just..."

"Will you be informing the Commander today about the baby?" she shot him a wide eyed look.

"It says it all here in the tricorder, the DNA of both parents."

She sighed, there was no escaping this. "I...I need a few days."

"Captain, I should warn you that at 15 weeks you will have to tell the Commander fairly soon because if my observations mean anything, you are already beginning to somewhat 'show'." Noticing the subtle roundness of her abdomen against the thin turtleneck she wore since taking off her jacket. Kathryn was a slim woman and such condition was undoubtedly beginning to show noticeably.

"Hiding it much longer will be hard, especially when working on the bridge together so closely on a daily basis-"

"I know Doctor," she interrupted him, snapping at him slightly then calming down, "I just need to...process this myself first. I hope that this information will be held under the strictest of confidence."

"Of course."

"Well if that is all, I am due on the bridge," she said returning to her professionalism.

"Yes for now," but you will need to come back tomorrow once I have a nutritional plan set out for you. But for now this will do," he said placing a hypospray lightly to her neck, "it should also help with the nausea." He saw her sigh and the color return to her face once administered. "Thank you, I will." She said lastly, pulling on her jacket again and hopping off the biobed, walking swiftly out of sickbay, not wanting to look back.

* * *

><p>Four days later,<p>

Kathryn was nonetheless stunned by this sudden revelation, but she knew that there was only so much time she had left. She had been avoiding the bridge again the past few days, opting to hide in her ready room for the majority of her shift. But enough was enough, she had to tell him. With her elbows on her desk and her head resting in her hands she shook her head slightly then straightened up hitting her comm badge.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Commander, please report to my ready room."

"Aye, Captain."

The chime sounded almost immediately.

"Come in," she answered.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" he said casually walking into the room seeing her sitting behind her desk. He was slightly confused. Everything had been fine for a few days after they had dinner, but these past few days she had appeared to have reverted back to her caged-up state, avoiding Chakotay and the bridge at all costs. Chakotay wondered what all of this was about. Why had she suddenly wanted to put everything straight and then go right back to the beginning again?

Something was up with her.

"Chakotay"- she began, deciding that she needed to establish a personal tone to the conversation and dropped ranks for the occasion, "I think we need to talk about a particular...issue."

His jaw tightened.

"Is this about 'that night' a few months ago," noting her personal tone of voice.

_Could she really be trying to talk about 'that night' now._

His patience was wearing thin, they had agreed for the sake of both of them not only professionally but personally to not bring up 'that night' again.

She fidgeted with her fingers, "To some extent, yes," she came out from behind her desk and stood in front of him a few feet ahead of him, leaving an obvious gap between them.

A hand shot to his head as he clutched his hair and looked away, "Dammit, Kathryn-"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Chakotay's face lost all color as he stood completely dumbfounded, taking a long time to respond.

"How long have you known?" He took a good glance at her body, doing the math in his head knowing she had to be at least 16 weeks. _This explains everything!_

"A couple of days."

"A couple of days?" scrutinizing her figure more intensely, "Kathryn, you're practically showing through your uniform!" he yelled slightly, seeing her slight bulge that he now knew was his baby.

"I know! I just..." she took a deep breath before continuing, calming down. "It wasn't a possibility to even consider it at first...you're suppose to be on your boosters! I don't know why it didn't work..."

"I'm not on my boosters, Kathryn..." he began to explain, "For my last physical I told the doctor that I was feeling more moodier than usual and he suggested taking me off them for a couple of weeks. Since I didn't think I had a chance to be with you for a couple of years at least, it never worried me and 'that night' I assumed you'd have been on yours so it wouldn't have mattered."

"Oh come on Chakotay, you know as well as I do that I never go to any of my physicals, therefore I never got my boosters renewed!"

"Always stubborn as hell you know that; Looking out for every member of this crew but yourself."

"Chakotay, this is serious," she growled looking at him in the eyes with her death glare.

"I know this is serious Kathryn, this is a baby..._our_ baby!" He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, looking at the floor between his knees.

She didn't say anything for a moment and let the news sink into his head, for it wasn't something to think lightly about.

"That night...before I left. You said something to me..." she looked away and sighed, "I guess what i'm trying to say is..." her voice was quiet and shaky, obviously trying to keep control of her emotions but failing as they slipped past, "Do you still feel the same way?"

He paused for a minute, with his head still looking down to the floor, then looked up at her standing vulnerably before him and seeing the fear in her eyes that he could only sense as being the fear of rejection. She was scared and she was pregnant. No woman should ever have to feel like that. It tore his heart to think how this was affecting her. He stood up slowly and walked towards her grabbing her hands.

"Yes," he looked straight into her eyes, "I still love you."

Her heart quivered and she felt herself succumbing to her pent-up emotions.

"I love you too," she whispered, a stray tear falling from her glistening blue eyes.

She couldn't control it anymore as tears began cascading freely down her cheeks until she was fully crying. Chakotay closed the distance between them and Kathryn buried her head into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her while she sobbed. She was the rock for this ship and had fought tooth and nail to ensure that she delivered her promise to her crew.

She was the one who had made the decision to destroy the array and had the burden thrust upon her shoulders. Chakotay respected her decisions and all that she had done for the crew, but she had denied a duty to herself more often than not. This was certainly going to change everything aboard _Voyager_ and all that she had come to prevent. Chakotay was partially responsible for this slip-up, so at this present point in time he just held her and comforted her because he knew that as Captain of_ Voyager_ she was the one who was about to undergo the hardest sacrifice. He loved her, a child with her although shocked at the initial news, was the happiest news he had ever received. He had wanted nothing more in his life than to have a family with her. The prospect was however both exciting yet unnerving.

After a few minutes Kathryn's crying ceased and Chakotay moved his hands up to cup her face looking at her dead in the eyes.

"It's going to be all right. You're not alone. I'm here for you. We can do this, " he slowly moved his hands down her back onto her waist, then daringly moved one hand around to her front until it lightly rested upon her swollen abdomen, where their unborn child lay.

She dried away the tears and shrugged her shoulders, looking at him seriously.

"Can we?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kathryn and Chakotay decided to brave a visit to sickbay surprising the Doctor to much of his relief. Kathryn lay down on the biobed whilst the doctor began to scan her, Chakotay held her hand as she clutched his nervously.<p>

"Would you like to know the sex?"

They both looked at each other with unspoken thoughts and nodded together.

Reading the scans from the tricorder the Doctor looked at them fondly. "It is a healthy baby girl of approximately 16 weeks."

Their smiles were hard to contain. A daughter. Chakotay had always dreamed of having a daughter, and Kathryn could not possibly fathom how much she never thought this day would come. She certainly had thought about having children one day, but her decision to destroy the array had in her eyes been the end of all such dreams, until today.

Helping her sit up the Doctor looked at her curiously, "Are you ready to tell the crew?"

"I think we have to," Chakotay said looking at Kathryn, "There's already some speculation."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Great..."she sighed, "May as well get it over and done with then."

"It's going to come as quite a shock," The Doctor warned.

Kathryn simply nodded her head, tilting it slightly downcast, "Hopefully one that they can learn to manage with."

"I'm sure it will be," Chakotay rubbed her back in reasurrance, "After all, it's not a death sentence."

"No. But it is life-changing," Kathryn slumped. Things aboard _Voyager_ were certainly going to be different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I will try to have the last chapter posted fairly soon<strong>_ **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So internet problems at my house but now it's fixed. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it. This wasn't suppose to be so long, so it took a little longer to write than I expected, but I got carried away, why not. Picks up right after the last chapter. R&R**

* * *

><p>After that mornings events, Janeway and Chakotay walked lesiurely from Sickbay and encountered an awkwardly silent turbolift ride to the bridge where they were both due for their duty shifts.<p>

As soon as the doors parted and they stepped onto the bridge, Harry announced clearly, "Captain on the Bridge."

She gave him a firm nod walking over to Tuvoks station as the commander took a seat "Report."

"There have been no anomalies and no spacial disturbances, sustaining a course at warp 6."

"Good," she said pleased, sitting down in her Captain's chair glancing briefly at Commander Chakotay who sat beside her.

In a matter of a few minutes it became painfully obvious that it was awfully quiet on the bridge and the tension began to rise. Chakotay gave Janeway subtle sideways glances, hoping to establish eye contact, but she nonetheless stared quite literally into space. She knew that Chakotay was trying to gain her attention but as soon as she stepped onto the bridge she immediately knew that she could not tell the crew that day. She wasn't ready.

Chakotay had been waiting for Kathryn to tell the crew, he tensed up every time she moved in her chair, crossing her legs over each other or shifting slightly back to a more comfortable position. He wanted her to tell them then and there but she just simply couldn't. The senior staff could sense that there was something not quite right on the bridge that morning. B'Elanna watched from her station, her jaw tightened in frustration. This wasn't the first time in the past few months where she could tell that there was something wrong between her commanding officers. She tried to refrain from getting herself involved in such affairs, but this had gone on far too long, tonight she and her dear friend, Chakotay were long due a chat. After 30 minutes of utter silence the Captain dismissed herself to her ready room, everyone on the bridge eying her suspiciously as retreated into her haven. They all looked at Chakotay with unsaid thoughts and suspicions but he simply looked ahead and ignored their stares, for now.

After doing reports for four hours, Kathryn yawned realizing the effect that her pregnancy was having on her, the sickness may have died down certainly, but her tiredness had not. Debating whether or not to replicate a cup of coffee to stay awake, she simply walked over to her couch and sat down dimming the lights and looked out gazing into the stars.

Chakotay had been frequently looking at her ready room door every few minutes for the past fews hours, wondering why she hadn't emerged and it began to worry him, after Kathryn had seemed so calm that morning in Sickbay, she hadn't been the same since they entered the bridge. Chakotay could tell that the crew were beginning to worry too, though not having the slightest clue as to why. After several coercive looks from his senior staff coaxing him into checking up on their Captain, Chakotay walked across the bridge to her ready room and rang the chime. Puzzled when he heard no response he quickly punched in his override code and entered the dim room, taking a few steps inside before he could finally see Kathryn, laying in a pleasant slumber on the couch, a hand drapped over her forehead and the other one hanging limply down the side of her couch so that it grazed the floor lightly. He just looked at her solicictously, looking so vulnerable and tired. He sighed, bending down to her level, and just masked in her composed, undisturbed beauty, finally understanding that she had retreated to her ready room to avoid the truth that she wished to hide from her crew. He ran his fingers lightly down her temple.

"Okay Kathryn, we'll wait," he whispered to her and left her to rest.

* * *

><p>later that night,<p>

B'Elanna sat down with Chakotay to have dinner with him in the mess hall as it was not an uncommon thing for them to do. Although it appeared at first to be just dinner with a friend, B'Elanna had other intentions on her mind.

Stirring her meal around with her fork mustering up the courage to get her thoughts off her chest, she dropped her fork down suddenly, which clattered audibly on the table.

"Chakotay, i'm concerned..." she leaned forward meeting her eyes steadily with his, his eyebrows furrowed, taking a mouth full of Neelix's latest concoction, "What is with Captain lately?" she bravely said the thoughts of every member of the crew aboard _voyager._

He just blinked, powerless to answer, then looked down suddenly unable to look her straight in the eye, knowing full well that she could see right through him if he wasn't careful. He knew that the crew had their suspicions, but until Kathryn could finally tell the crew herself, he could do no more to confirm them. It had to be her.

Noting Chakotay's lack of response, B'Elanna continued.

"At first she's fine and the next minute she's all silent, secluded and distant and then she's fine again! and then a week ago she started acting all distant again then today on the bridge she just up and left for the better half of her shift. I can't stand it with her constant moods! Where is the fight, the passion? everything that makes her the Captain! I don't even think she cares about this crew anymore! You'd be better at her job if she continues to act like this any further-"

"No I wouldn't!" he yelled, not being able to control it any longer, he couldn't stand the way B'Elanna spoke about Kathryn. _If only she knew._ "Kathryn's the best darn Captain there is, she sacrifies _everything_ for this crew! I don't think any of you realize what it's like to be the Captain, but she cares about this crew more than you could ever think, so don't _ever_ let me hear you talk that way about her again is that understood?"

She blinked for a few seconds before she could respond in a bewildered voice, "Yes, Chakotay."

"Good," he said bitterly, standing up from the table, picking his food tray up and disposing of it quickly. He knew that at that point he had attracted a lot of attention from the crew in the mess hall, who awkwardly tried to look away, pretending not to be listening but all the while not being able to resume back to their own conversations. Subtle. He simply shook it off not letting it get to him and marched swiftly to the exit, walking past Tom and Harry standing there with their food trays just as frozen as the others.

"What happened there?" Tom asked as he and Harry walked over to B'Elanna at her table who stared stunned at the door which Chakotay had just exited from.

"Okay, but keep this between us," B'Elanna whispered as Harry and Tom sat down in front of her, placing their food trays down and leaning forward.

"I think, there's something going on with...The Captain and the Commander."

"What?" Harry sounded stunned.

Tom was nonetheless unsurprised, "Only just figuring that out now?"

"What? You think so too?" B'Elanna said shocked, her eyebrows raised.

"When your conn station is as close to them than anyone else, you get to hear or witness a few moments between them that no one else does."

"Well then what was that with you and the Commander just now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," B'Elanna shrugged, "All I basically said was that the Captain has been acting..strangely lately."

They both nodded agreeing with what she was saying, "You've noticed it too haven't you, the way she avoids the bridge, barely speaks to any of us, she's gaining weight, she's perverse, even Tuvok could sense the tension on the bridge this morning. I mean it's as if she's not there anymore and I just wanted to get to the bottom of it and Chakotay, suddenly became exceedingly defensive and protective of her, I couln't even finish what I wanted to say to him, he just sort of stormed off after giving it to me."

Harry tried to see the situation another way, "We'll he is her First Officer, I mean they have always been close in that respect, that's no secret."

"Yeah but the question is, how close?" Tom said slyly.

Harry scratched his head, leaning back in his chair, "Do you think this is something...personal related?"

"I'm not sure, but it certainly makes sense..." B'Elanna looked at Tom who gave her a supportive glance. "You should have seen the way Chakotay's eyes looked when he was defending her...it was as though he's not telling me something. I know him and I know when he's keeping secrets and this one I think is related _very_ closely to Captain Janeway."

Harry weaved his fingers through each other on the table, certainly having no appetite at this point, completely disregarding the food in front of him. "Okay _assumin_g you're both correct, If the Captain were involved with Chakotay, don't you think she would be happier?"

"Exactly, B'Elanna's right," Tom scratched his head, "This just doesn't make any sense."

"If this was a command problem," B'Elanna continued, "The Captain would be quick to inform us, but this has been going on for a few weeks now, and after Tom's little stunt last year, I highly doubt that the Captain has a traitorous Maquis situation on her hands."

"That's true," Harry agreed.

"And since whatever this is, obviously hasn't been addressed yet, I think it's safe to say that this is could _very_ well be a personal matter...something to do with a dear friend of mine." B'Elanna looked at them above the brim of her coffee cup with an assured grin on her face.

Harry still looked perplexed, "But the Captain and the Commander?" he asked confusedly.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Harry, don't tell me haven't you seen it?

"Seen what?"

"The way he looks at her, the way she touches him."

"The Captain touches us all," Harry shrugged answering him casually, B'Elanna gave him a look of wonder, somewhat baffled. "What I meant is.." Harry continued trying to reiterate his sentence, "The Captain is a strong woman_ but_ she cares, she's warmhearted and how would you put it correctly? is...'touchy-feely."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "I think this is a little more than a pat on the shoulder, Harry and...he called her, Kathryn."

"Well that is her name," Harry said in an obvious tone.

"I know! but it's just another sign of a more _personal_ relationship that they share."

"Captain, First Officer," Harry's hands gesturing in front of him in a scale like manner, "Somehow that makes them a little closer than a Lieutenant or Ensign."

"But now that you mention it," Tom began, "There have been times, opportunities where they could have acted upon it, though I am suspicious, i'm still not sure if they ever did..."

"Exactly, that's what's making this whole thing confusing! because i've seen the looks, but still...I can't be certain..." B'Elanna said.

Harry shook his head, "This could be something or this could be nothing...but until we have proof otherwise, i'm not going to make any assumptions, and neither should any of you, okay."

They all agreed, but secretly they already had their minds made up, there was _definitely_ something going on between their commanding officers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

This was getting out of control. _Smooth move Chakotay _he chided himself. _Way to ease the suspicions._ He paced the corridors. He just couldn't help it, hearing B'Elanna's candid concern. Not that he could blame her, Janeway had kept the crew at arms length these past few weeks, and all because of his personal dilemma with her. They had been trying to avoid each other but all the while being tied further and further together as their child unknowingly began growing inside of her. Just hearing the fact that the crew were beginning to put two and two together, just about did it. He wanted to tell the crew, but it wasn't his place to do it, she didn't have long until her pregnancy was blantantly obvious, he prayed to the spirits that she would do it before then. He hated to keep the crew in the dark and it hurt him, not being able to tell his close friend, after all he and B'Elanna had been through a lot together and she had every right to confront him out of concern for the crew. Heck if B'Elanna had the guts to tell him, what were all the others thinking? Of course he had heard rumors but they were just that. The crew shouldn't have to rely on speculations, they deserved the truth.

The Captain emerged from her ready room for the first time in hours and headed to the turbolift making her way to Engineering to do one final routine inspection before the end of her shift. After finding everything in order, she stepped onto the turbolift to take her to her quarters. It stopped on the way up and Chakotay stepped in having come from the mess hall she observed. He didn't even see her at first when he walked in rather inattentively.

"Chakotay," she acknowledged.

He looked up and gave her a small smile suddenly feeling better now that she was in his presence. She had that effect on him.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked tiredly at him, "Fine," it was barely a whisper.

Once the turbolift stopped on deck 3 they began walking to their quarters silently, Kathryn's arms crossed over her ample chest whilst Chakotay's knotted behind his back. Even in the narrow corridor there was a spatial distance between them, and they were well aware of it. Coming up to their designated quarters they stopped in front of their doors but did nothing to open them. After a contemplative sigh, Kathryn turned to Chakotay, "Did you want to come in?"

He looked at her sweetly, "Sure."

Once inside Kathryn kindly offered Chakotay a tea which he gratefully accepted. Walking over to her replicator she paused for several moments before Chakotay broke the silence, noticing her absentminded stare at the replicator.

"Kathryn?" the question in his voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry" she said promptly, as she took the replicated liquids and walked over to her couch where she sat and handed Chakotay his. He couldn't contain the smirk on his face when he noticed that she had also replicated herself a cup of tea in replacement for her usual coffee, and she noticed the smirk.

"Don't get used it."

A sly smile crept from the corner of his mouth, then after taking a sip of his tea, he looked at her with concern, "Why didn't you tell the crew today? You said you would this morning."

"I know.." she said quietly, leaving a long pause between her next words, struggling to even say them to herself. "Its just that..." Her head looked down to the contents of her drink, "Chakotay, I can't do this alone."

He was a little stunned at first by what she had just said, but almost immediately he set his cup aside on the table and shifted closer to her, lightly placing a hand on her thigh in comfort.

"Listen to me, you're not alone, do you hear me? I may be your First Officer but I have loved you ever since I introduced you to your animal guide." He noticed a small smile on her face reminiscing that day, as though it was yesterday.

"...I know you're scared, Kathryn, and it's okay to be."

She sighed, "It's just...you didn't say much yesterday."

He paused thinking about what to say back to her.

"It was a big shock that's all, this is not something that can be easily digested. I needed time to think things through, talk to my spirit guide. It wasn't the right time to discuss everything thoroughly last night...but after this morning," he took a deep breath, his face lighting up thinking about that morning, "We saw our daughter Kathryn..._our_ daughter," laughing somewhat, "Hard to believe right? but this baby _is_ coming and it deserves two parents."

She nodded, "I guess I just needed to know before I told anyone...that I was supported."

"Kathryn," he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her staring into the blue pools of her eyes. "I know what it took for you to have told me yesterday and break down like you did and let your shields drop. You are a strong woman in a positon of power and I know the sacrfies involved. But never _once _when you told me you were pregnant, did I think that I wanted nothing to do with this. I _will_ support you through everything, you know that now right?" She nodded trying to contain her emotions and the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know I've put you through a lot, Chakotay," she looked away thinking about all the times she had hurt him.

"You've made your feelings about me very clear and every time...i've just crushed them," looking sadly at her past mistakes. "I know you will be there for me and the baby...I love you and you love me, but I know that sometimes that just isn't enough," she sighed, "...is it too late... for there to be an us?"

Chakotay just looked at her in awe. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he cupped her cheek wiping away a stray tear from her face with his thumb and bringing her closer to him drawing her into a passionate kiss then pulling her back so that they lay on the couch together. Kathryn lay sideways her body turned to him, her breath at his neck and her right arm atop of his chest, he wrapped his left arm around her lower shoulder holding her closely and securely to him as his right hand lightly rested on the small bump slightly visible through her uniform. This had been everything he had ever wanted, finally they reached an understand in the point of their relationship.

* * *

><p>The next morning Janeway and Chakotay Walked onto the bridge together. Though acting professionally the crew could tell that the Captain seemed far more lively than she had been in weeks.<p>

"I'd like to call a senior staff meeting at 0900 hours," she announced, "Commander you have the bridge," turning to Chakotay handing over the command and headed to her ready room.

"Aye Captain."

The senior staff looked even more perplexed at each other. Although the Captain dismissed herself almost immediately after walking onto the bridge at the start of her duty shift, they did not sense the same vibe as they had sensed about her in the previous weeks. Her voice seemed more uplifted and she had a particular glow about her. Curiouser and curiouser.

* * *

><p>0900, Briefing room,<p>

The senior staff sat quite anxiously in their chairs around the briefing table apprehensive about what the meeting she had just called was about. She came in, in a most Starfleet command manner once everyone was seated and sat herself down at her normal seat at the head of the table and called the meeting to start.

"Right, now i'm sure you are all aware of my...seemingly odd behavior these past few months," she phrased it.

The crew were stunned. Did Chakotay tell her about B'Elanna's suspicion, could this be the reason why she felt the need to address this issue after so long? B'Elanna sat frozen her heartbeat slowed feeling rather scared at this point.

"The truth is, the Commander and I..." feeling lost for words, looking to her right at Chakotay, a small smile escaping from the corner of his mouth began to show giving her the courage to say the rest of her sentence, sighing and catching her breath, "...are going to have a baby."

The faces of her senior staff were priceless. None of them said anything and just stared at her blankly with wide eyes and open jaws. Eventually Kathryn looked beside her at Chakotay concern plastered on her face.

"Proof enough now?" Tom said proudly to Harry.

"We'll how was I supose to know?"

"We'll maybe if you paid attention more often you could see that this was _clearly_ a personal issue."

"Excuse me, may I be the one to point it out to you that _you _are the one who referred to her as 'touchy-feely,' as if she didn't have an attraction to Chakotay."

The expression was lost on Janeway as she watched the scene play out before her.

"I mean if it wasn't obvious enough, he's been in love with her ever since he introduced her to her spirit guide." Tom said casually.

Chakotay's mouth parted as he looked dumbfoundedly at him amazed that he knew the exact moment he fell in love with her. Yet it unnerved him that he could be so readable.

"What who said so?" Harry questioned.

Kathryn couldn't believe it, she just told her senior staff what was quite possibly the biggest news on _Voyager_ and they were arguing about who knew there was something going on between her and Chakotay. Neither of them had even mentioned her pregnancy, B'Elanna still remained blank and Tuvok, looked like Tuvok. Had they even registered that particular part of her announcement?

Kathryn cleared her throat grabbing their attention breaking them from their argument. Coming back to reality frazzled.

"Wait..." Harry and Tom suddenly stated, realizing what she had just said. They put had put two and two together and saw it as them beings a couple but the pregnancy part never quite sunk in.

"Did you just say that you're pregnant?" Tom choked.

"Yes," she said warmly.

Harry looked at Chakotay and then to the Captain, looking for any indication that this was a joke, "so this is real?"

"Yes, this is very real." she nodded, confirming it them.

"So this isn't a trick to tell us that you're together right? Wait a minute...you are together aren't you?" Tom looked at Chakotay who had stayed quiet.

Kathyrn also looked to Chakotay and he took her hand lovingly, "Yes, we are together, and no this is no trick, the baby will be due in a little less than 5 months," he told the crew proudly. Kathryn squeezed his hand in response and a light smile painted her face.

The look on the senior staff's faces...eyes bulging their heads turned slightly sideways trying to seek the bump in her uniform as evidence of her pregnancy and then suddenly seeing it, as though they were blinded the whole time and only seeing it as weight gain because of stress, certainly not evidence of a baby.

Noticing all the eyes staring at her midriff Kathryn began to feel uncomfortable and shifted in her chair causing their stares to disperse across the room.

B'Elanna's elbows perched on the table with her head on her hands looking down at the table.

"This explains a lot..." she said very slowly putting emphasis on each word.

"Wow...um, Congratulations" Harry said. Being the first one to actually congratulate her she gave him a warmhearted smile pleased by his acceptance.

Tom followed Harry's example, "Yeah, congratulations, sorry it's just come as a...shock."

"I understand." she nodded, "But thank you...B'Elanna?" her attention diverted to the half Klingon who still sat with her head in her hands, looking as though she was struggling to process this.

"I...uh, sorry Captain, congratulations, that's wonderful news," she simply said, then looked at Chakotay guiltily, she had some apologizing to do, she couldn't believe what she had said about the Captain to him and all the while he knew the truth about her 'odd behavior' but couldn't say a thing. She felt incredibly guilty. The Captain was an honorable woman, of course she cared about the crew! This news musn't have been easy on her. This revelation explains all of her recent behavior and now knowing this, she could not blame the Captain for acting that way. Heck if she was in the same situation she would have acted the same way too.

Though Kathryn knew there was something a little 'off' about B'Elanna's response she accepted it and turned her attention to her Chief of Security who oddly had not said a word since she broke the news.

"You don't seem so surprised, Mr Tuvok?"

"Captain," he began, "Over the years I have come to observe and study human behavior and emotions and quite frankly given the years I have known you, it was a logical solution to come to when both you and the Commander became distant from one other, suggesting a personal affair, for if it was a professional matter I would have known about it. The situation of a pregnancy was however another matter which I came to the conclusion when you did not throw someone in the brig every month."

Kathryn looked down at the table, though somewhat of an embarrassing reference to her period she had to laugh that a Vulcan had more of a clue about her pregnancy than she did. A small smile slid across her face, realizing that she did on monthly occasions unnecessarily send a crew member or two to the brig, but up until Tuvok had just mentioned it she had not put those facts together. She let out a small laugh, much to everyone's surprise. Her laugh and smile was infectious and soon Chakotay couldn't surpress a laugh any longer and laughed along with her until eventually the whole table was laughing, as of course except Tuvok, who sat quietly like the Vulcan that he was.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later,<p>

It was now common knowledge that Janeway was pregnant. But even more so now that it was plainly obvious to anyone who took a first glance. The doctor was right, she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, that was clear to her now.

She had accepted her changing figure the day she discovered that she was pregnant, but this particular morning stroke a final chord of fury in her. Having told the crew about the baby, it sealed the deal so there was now nothing else stopping her and Chakotay from being apart. After then they would find themselves living in each others quarters not spending a night alone, only the odd night when Chakotay worked a late shift or had a late night doing reports would he slip into his own quarters into his own bed so that he would not wake Kathryn from her sleep. That particular morning after a late night shift, once Chakotay had woken up and dressed, he keyed in the access code to Kathyrn's qaurters next door to him, to join her for breakfast, He entered hearing her in a fit of rage as he witnessed her uniform jacket flying out of her bedroom and onto the floor. He paused for a moment wondering whether he had just entered B'Elanna's quarters by mistake, but after hearing a destruntled grunt in a most un-Captain like manner, he knew it was her. Amused, Chakotay picked up the discarded uniform jacket and entered her bedroom seeing her pace in frustration.

"Drop something?" he held out the jacket to her cautiously. She snatched it from him, gripping it in her fist and sitting defeatedly on the edge of her bed her head slightly downcast.

"It doesn't fit anymore..."

The corner of his mouth curled into an amused smile,"It had to happen sooner or later," he leant against the door frame admiring how beautiful she looked as her waist now looked definly thickened and her stomach was now certainly rounded.

"Didn't we already discuss this, Kathryn..." he walked to her replicator leaving her to ponder in her vile thoughts about her body image. "I think it's time-"

"I'm the captain, Chakotay," she stood up proudly, "And Captain's don't wear maternity uniforms," she came out of her bedroom just in time to face Chakotay.

"Well this one does," he thrust the newly replicated uniform in her arms, gently took her by the shoulders, spun her around and nudged her inside her bedroom and left her to change. Her expression didn't at all look slightly appreciative.

She emerged minutes later wearing the maternity uniform that gave her more room across her midsection which although she hated the prospect of wearing such an attire, it was thankfully quite comfortable and for once she did not feel restricted.

"Now look, that seems far more comfortable doesn't it?" She smiled complacently.

"I suppose..." she hated to admit that he was right.

"Come on breakfast is ready," he led her to the table.

"I'm not hungry, i'm on a diet," she moaned, trying to joke her way out of breakfast.

He laughed at her absurdity. _Oh Kathryn Janeway._

Once they sat down to the smorgasbord in front of her, she dug her fork into the fresh fruit pieces and took a bite of it apathetically, then meeting Chakotay's charming face she couldn't conceal a smile nodding in thanks that he was there for her and the baby.

* * *

><p>Entering into her 7th month, the entire crew seemed to be well adjusted to Janeway's pregnancy and often went out of their way to make everything easier for her. The senior staff took on more responsibilities to ensure that she had a lighter one. It was the first time in three years that Kathryn finally let others lift some of the burden off her shoulders and she felt guilty in that respect, it was her's to carry, but in her current situation she couldn't argue with anyone. Especially the doctor whose job now days seemed to be chasing up on her and reprimanding her about her coffee in take. Yes, she was certainly being taken care of but she didn't like to be fussed over. She was still the Captain and she had a ship to run and crew to manage.<p>

Neelix's hovering over her became excessive once she told him the news right after her senior officers. From that day forward he went out of his way especially, to cater to her every needs, as if it wasn't already enough before she was pregnant, now he had really outdone himself.

"You've done more than enough, really, thank you, but I can manage," Kathryn tried to put it kindly to him as she finished her lunch and Neelix insisted on carrying her food tray to the recycler as though it were the most heaviest item on _voyager_.

"Okay," Neelix whined, "but the second you need anything, and I mean anything!-"

"I'll know where to find you," she smiled gratefully, slipping out of the mess hall and taking a long exasperating sigh. Just as she walked out, Chakotay rounded the corner making his way to the mess hall.

Seeing her sigh, he put a hand on her forearm as he came up to her, "Everything alright?"

"Fine, just Neelix being...well Neelix."

He gave a chuckle. "No escaping him."

"No, certainly not. I'll see you on the bridge," she continued being the busy woman that she was, but paused in her tracks and pressed a hand to her stomach and gave a quiet groan.

Chakotay turned around suddenly rushing to her side.

Kathryn just looked at him, "She's a kicker."

"Are you going to be okay?" he pressed his hand to her distended abdomen, feeling the motions of the kicking against his finger tips.

"Just a little bit uncomfortable but nothing I can't live with, now off you go," she shooed him away into the mess hall to have his lunch.

Chakotay scanned the area and made sure it was clear before he stepped closer to Kathryn and kissed her on the cheek and took off before she could reprimand him. She stood motionless, a smile dawning on her face as she watched as he disappeared into the mess hall as the doors hissed shut. True to his word, Chakotay had been there for her and the baby every step of the way. Their relationship had also blossomed, she had noted a delightfully peacefully aura about herself and it obviously had traveled throughout the crew, as the morale on the ship couldn't have been higher.

* * *

><p>When 9 months had eventually rounded, Kathryn was just downright bored. Forced on maternity leave, she sat in her quarters desolately behind her desk, with nothing to do and no one to boss around. Yes, this was quite an adjustment to Captain Kathryn Janeway.<p>

Her usual stack of PADDs had been completed hours before, and though she despised them before she was sent on maternity leave, it was now the only connection that she could have to her job. It had been a week of this and she was going insane.

Just then Chakotay came strolling through the doors.

"Oh, thank god..." she sighed seeing his loving face, finally she had company, and a stack of PADDs, oh how she loved this man.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm losing my mind," she groaned with the the look of 'you did this to me' tattooed across her face.

"Well we can't have that can we," he said casually, coming up behind her sitting behind her desk, placing the PADDs in front of her, while he rested a hand on her shoulder and another on her swollen stomach, that protruded profoundly through her casual nightgown.

"I tried counting the stars but then I lost track at 799," her voice filled with a sarcastic tone of delight.

"We're on a moving ship, you can't possibly count stars like that."

She waved her hands in front of her, "Like I said, i'm losing my mind...now tell me what did you do today?" She swung around in her chair to face him, "How is the bridge, what is the gossip? please i'm dying here. I can't take it any longer." her expression was sad for the longing for the command of her ship once more.

"On the contrary, Kathryn, you're bringing a life into the world, not leaving it."

"Not at this rate," she mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest slumping further back in her chair.

"Well let me see. I helped B'Elanna down in engineering for some part of the shift and the bridge is...how it looked the last time you were in it, gossip ah well that's another story," he walked over to the couch and he opened up his arms for her to join him, Kathyrn heaved herself from her chair and walked over to him and wrapped herself in his embrace and leant her head against his shoulder snuggling up to him as he explained the latest in the rumor mill.

After he had finished explaining the gossip to her, he looked down at Kathryn and found that she was fast asleep, not surprisingly, it was getting late. Though not as light as she used to be, due to the weight of their child, Chakotay carefully scooped her up and carried her to bed and lay her down gently without disturbing her, then after undressing himself he crawled into bed beside her and fell fast asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>later that night,<p>

Kathryn awoke with sudden pains shooting through her abdomen, she sat up right in bed, but was careful not to wake Chakotay, who slept peacefully beside her. He had done so much for her these past few months and had stepped up, taking on more responsibilities and longer hours which left him at times a little worse for wear. Thinking that this might pass she remained quiet but however the pains continued at an evenly spaced rate. Kathryn slipped out of bed wrapping her robe around her and headed into her living area. She replicated herself a glass of water and paced for a while in their living room to wait out the pains.

Two hours later, Chakotay tossed in his sleep, his hand slid across the empty spot on the bed, suddenly puzzled at the unfamiliarity of the vacant spot, he woke, opening his eyes to see that Kathryn no longer occupied the spot next to him in bed. Sitting up gradually he rolled out of bed and pulled on his t-shirt, looking ahead of him, he could see a faint light coming from the living area.

He walked the few feet to the entrance way and leant against the door frame, peering into the living area.

"Kathryn?" he squinted, his eyes adjusting to the dim light, noticing her pace around the room with one hand planted on the bulge of her stomach the other at the arch of her back. A sudden realization crossed his mind.

"Yeah?" she answered, turning to see Chakotay standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You're in labor aren't you?"

She took a moment to respond before she nodded, whispering,"I think so," she cringed at another shooting pain, suddenly glad that he was up so that she didn't have to wake him, now that she was certain that the pains weren't decreasing but intensifying and becoming closer apart. like always, he had come at just the right time.

He walked over to her slowly gripping his hands gently on her forearms and leaning into her, placing a gentle kiss of assurance on her forehead.

"Let's get you to sickbay," and she nodded.

She knew her time was any day, but she just wasn't prepared for when the time actually came. It frightened her to the core but at the same time excited her.

Once they beamed into sickbay, Chakotay activated the E.M.H, gripping a hold of Kathryn by the arms and keeping her steady.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the hologram appeared.

Kathryn froze as she felt a sudden rush and release of pressure, soon realizing that her water just broke all over the floor. Her jaw dropped looking up at the doctor with a scared expression on her face, this after all was unfamiliar to her.

"That'll do it." The doctor said bluntly, guiding her to the biobed.

Once she had changed into the sickbay gown the doctor insisted that she walk around to help progress the labor further along, just as she had been doing for the past 2 hours before her water broke. It was coming along rather slowly. It had already been several hours since her water had broken and she was now feeling terribly uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>5 hours had past and still the progression was slow.<p>

Kathryn needed to rest and conserve all of her energy. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night and the tiredness was evident now. She sat on the biobed, utterly exhausted. She nestled her head into Chakotays firm chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her, the way he did when he comforted her when she first told him about her pregnancy and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Who knew that 5 months could go by so fast.

He looked to the doctor for some kind of explanation for why this was taking so long.

"First time births usually take time," the doctor informed him.

Noting the time, Chakotay found that it was just about time for him to normally report to the bridge for his duty shift, parting himself from a tired Kathryn he walked across the room and tapped his comm badge.

"Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Yes Commander?"

"The Captain went into labor early this morning, you have the bridge today."

The senior officers looked at each other in excitement as they heard the news. There would be one more crew member aboard _Voyager_ that day.

"Aye Commander, and do give the Captain my best."

"Will do, thank you Tuvok. Chakotay out."

* * *

><p>2 hours later,<p>

Kathryn was getting darn irritable now, Chakotay rubbed her back trying to make things as comfortable for her as he could, well as comfortable as one could get in this situation. Her nails dug into the edge of the biobed as she gritted at another strong contraction, unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to push the baby much closer to delivery.

Given an appropriate amount of time to wait after given the news, Tom Paris casually walked into sickbay with 'supposed reports' he was delivering, but rather it was a lame excuse to be the spy for the ship to see how their Captain was doing.

"Don't mind me, just dropping in these reports Doctor-"

"Get out!" Kathryn gritted almost immediately after he stepped into the room. She was sitting on the edge of the biobed in a sickbay gown, her hair was a mess and cascading loosely down her back, her skin was sweaty, she was in labor and her temper was now flaring, Tom Paris had made a very bad decision to enter freely as he did. Just when he had thought he had seen the Captain at her worst.

"Don't worry I'm just-"

"GET OUT, TOM!" The Doctor, Chakotay and Kathryn yelled at him simultaneously.

"Okay, okay i'm going," he quickly replied, turning around exiting Sickbay and leaving Janeway to her labor. _Bad call Tom._

* * *

><p>3 hours later,<p>

The Doctor watched the Captain grow more weak and tired, still trying to hold onto her Captain like manner.

"Captain, may I remind you that there are drugs I can give to you that will help ease the pain," he said for the thousandth time.

The doctor and Chakotay mimiked her sentence as she said it, as though so intuned and trained as to what her response would be.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, and I don't need any drugs."

Luckly either had done it with their backs to her or else there would be hell to pay if she had caught them.

"Very well," The doctor backed away and let her be, there was little more that he could do at this point, but wait.

Chakotay rubbed her back soothingly, "Kathryn, it's okay to need them. You've been at this for hours, you're exhausted."

"That may be, but right now i'm fine, I can handle this."

There was no arguing with a Captain and especially not with a woman in labor. Chakotay stood back and let her work through it and just went back to comforting her.

* * *

><p>2 hours later,<p>

Kathryn lay back against the biobed, as the doctor examined her progress, her face was red and sweaty with exhaustion and her hair was a mess with strands sticking to her face and some sticking out in all directions, but still Chakotay thought she was the most beautiful woman in the Universe. She had fought for almost 15 hours to do this naturally and drug free, but she was now at the end of her tether, finally realizing that there's only so much that she could handle. She whimpered, something she rarely did, turning to Chakotay and burying her face into his chest, and he held her in support.

"I'm so tired...I can't do this anymore," she said in between breaths. Chakotay just softly shushed her, gently cradling her tired frame.

"Well, you're just going to have to try a little harder i'm afraid" the doctor looked up, "You're fully dialated it's time to push, you're ready."

"No..." she moaned slipping from Chakotay's embrace and slumping back on the biobed, her head looking up at the ceiling, "Okay, now give me the drugs" she said out of breath, "I'm too tired."

"I'm sorry Captain i'm afraid it's too late, you're already fully dialated. You're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way, the way women have been doing it for centuries."

"Don't you mean dying!" she ran her hand through her hair that was now sticky wet.

"Not with today's technology and certainly not while I'm around."

"Oh god..." she moaned leaning her head against the pillow.

"It's okay, Kathyrn you can do it," Chakotay coached her, trailing his soft fingers over her forehead.

"I don't think I can..." tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes you can, you're the strongest woman I know, if anyone can do it, you can," he helped her to sit up to get into a pushing position.

She gripped his hand firmly and nodded. "Okay," meeting her blue-grey eyes strained with pain with his warm dark brown ones.

For once in his life, Chakotay felt pathetic. Here Kathryn was giving birth to their daughter and he was silently suffering in pain as she bore down her grib from her childbirth pains, crushing his fingers. That was nothing in comparision and that just made him love Kathryn even more. She was far more than the Starfleet Captain that she conveyed herself to the crew and there was more strength and determination in her than he never knew.

"Okay good Captain," the Doctor said to her as she lay back to rest for a second, catching her breath and wincing from the excruciating pain.

"One more push and she's here," the Doctor encouraged her for the last time and she was happy about that.

"Easy for you to say..." she muttered bitterly, then mustered what little strength she had left in her and bore down the last push until suddenly the sound of cries filled the room as their baby girl entered the world.

Both parents stared proudly and happily at their creation as the Doctor held her up for them to see before taking her away to clean her up.

Once she was taken away by the doctor, Kathryn leant back breathlessly on the bed and Chakotay kissed her forehead. "You did it," he had never been prouder or happier in his life. What he had just witnessed was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

The doctor brought back the tiny bundle and placed her gently into her mothers arms. They smiled looking down at their daughter, she looked just like her mother with Chakotay's tan coloring. She was the most perfect baby, and she was both theirs.

"Congratulations, she is a beautiful baby."

"Yes she is," Kathryn agreed, "Thank you doctor, for everything."

"My pleasure," his response warmhearted, "Now I'm not finished with you just yet, would you mind if I continued?"

"No, that's fine," she whispered looking very warmly at Chakotay as she placed her daughter very carefully into Chakotay's arms and he began pacing around he room smiling at their little girl with those dimples that Kathryn loved.

* * *

><p>After the Doctor had finished up with Kathryn, they could now finally relax and just appreciate the newest arrival on <em>Voyager, <em>she held her daughter in her arms tenderly when it suddenly dawned on her.

"I...I haven't really thought of a name yet," she looked up guiltly at Chakotay.

He paused for a moment looking down at the sweet baby girl in her arms, "I have," she looked at Chakotay, seeing him looking directly at their daughter.

"Ladaya."

Kathryn looked down to her daughter and smiled looking back to Chakotays smiling face.

"It's perfect," she whispered happily, "Ladaya Janeway."

"A fitting name," the Doctor noted coming up to them, "shall I enter it in the birth certificate?"

After one more glance at their daughter they both nodded and the doctor did just that and left them to it.

Chakotay had been certain about a lot of things in his life, but never had he been more certain about the question he was about to ask Kathryn. He bent down beside her, and looked at his family before his eyes and gazed into the future that they would share together.

"Marry me?"

Kathryn's headed whipped up looking at him in utter surprise, but then her expression warmed.

"Yes" she whispered.

She didn't even need to look at her daughter in her arms to confirm what her answer might be. She knew her love for Chakotay was not hindered by her sudden flux of emotions and love for her baby girl. She had loved Chakotay for a long time and like Tuvok would say, 'It was a logical response.'

Chakotay brushed his lips over hers as they sealed the deal. It was the start of a beautiful life together, as a family.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you enjoyed that, it certainly was a mission to write but I enjoyed every minute of it, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone =)<em>


End file.
